His Queen's Secrets
by Rey Woodknight
Summary: Celeborn merasakan perubahan drastis pada Galadriel setelah istrinya itu kembali dari Dol Guldur. (One-Shot)


**_His Queen's Secrets_**

 ** _Disclaimer : J.R.R. Tolkien's_**

 ** _Genre : Romance_**

 ** _Summary : Celeborn merasakan perubahan drastis pada Galadriel setelah istrinya itu kembali dari Dol Guldur. Lady of Light itu jadi sering tersenyum, bahkan terkadang tertawa sendiri. Dan yang membuat Celeborn makin penasaran adalah ia mengetahui bahwa faktanya, galadriel menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya - Ini AU tentang kejadian setelah Galadriel menyelamatkan Gandalf dari Dol Guldur, saya rasa lebih cocok masuk ke fic LOTR, yah... RnR)_**

 _ **WARNING : Spoilers and VERY AU. (One-Shot)**_

* * *

Peri yang dijuluki sebagai 'The Wise' itu tidak dapat mengerti sedikitpun bagaimana bisa istrinya bisa berubah dalam sekejab setelah kembali dari Dol Guldur beberapa bulan lalu itu. Perlu diakui memang, sejak perang antara Peri, Kurcaci dan Manusia melawan Orc waktu itu, gejolak serta kegelapan di Middle-Earth sedikit berkurang. Hanya _Sedikit._

Terlepas dari segala _euphoria_ kemenangan yang diraih dari tiga ras itu, kini dirinya justru semakin tenggelam dalam rasa kesal dan penasaran karena sikap Galadriel. Lady of the Light itu sering tertawa sendiri, dan kadang seperti pikiran dari Peri yang sudah menjadi pasangannya selama beribu – ribu tahun itu melayang layang entah kemana, dan menurut Celeborn... itu aneh... sangat aneh.

Karena tidak tahan dengan perubahan sikap putri Finarfin itu, Celeborn menariknya secara kasar ke kamar mereka di _Telain_ tertinggi dalam lingkup hutan Lothlorien itu. Sejujurnya Celeborn tidak tega menarik Istrinya sekasar itu, bahkan ketika menarik Galadriel, dirinya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sekaligus marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Galadriel yang kaget karena tiba – tiba ditarik oleh suaminya berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Peri berambut silver itu. "Diam!" Bentak Celeborn pada Galadriel ketika istrinya berusaha melepaskan tangannya itu.

Seperti mantra, seketika Galadriel membeku dan berhenti meronta, entah dengan kekuatan apa, Celeborn bisa membuat _Elleth_ yang dijuluki sebagai penyihir itu terdiam. Beberapa Peri yang mendengar Lord mereka membentak istrinya sendiri sedikit menaikkan alis mereka dan menatap pasangan yang naik ke atas secara terburu – buru itu.

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang aneh dari rakyatnya, Celeborn membanting pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya sebelum menembak Galadriel dengan tatapan kematian yang ia pelajari dari Erestor.

"Celeborn! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Galadriel tersentak setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kamar yang ia tinggali bersama Celeborn. "Kau seenaknya menarikku ke sini sementara aku sedang sibuk bersama teman – temanku tadi. Kuharap ini adalah masalah penting, karena jika tidak aku bersumpah akan melemparmu ke Mordor dengan tanganku sendiri." Ancam Galadriel pada Celeborn yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman seperti itu.

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau berani." Kata Silver Lord itu yang masih memasang muka dingin.

Galadriel sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suaminya berkata sedingin itu kepadanya. Ia mencari – cari kedalam dirinya sendiri, kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga membuat Lord yang terkenal kalem –bahkan terhadap sikapnya—pada siapapun itu membentaknya.

Mungkin keduanya sering beradu mulut ketika masa awal pernikahan mereka, dan seingat Galadriel terakhir kali Celeborn bersikap seperti ini kepadanya adalah hampir tiga ribu tahun lalu. Meski demikian, ia tidak ingin Celeborn memenangkan apapun ini begitu saja, dirinya juga memasang muka dingin dan menatap mata suaminya dalam dalam.

"Oh, dengan senang hati, _herven-nin._ " Balas Galadriel yang kemudian mentenglengkan kepalanya, matanya tetap mengawasi eskpresi wajah suaminya. "Tapi lupakan masalah itu sekarang, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku tentang mengapa kau membawaku kemari."

"Aku berhutang penjelasan kepadamu?" Tanya Celeborn dengan nada kesal. "Kau yang berhutang penjelasan kepadaku." Jawab Celeborn yang tentu saja membuat Galadriel kaget bukan kepalang.

"Apa?" Tanyanya kaget. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa – apa darimu, Celeborn!" Kata Galadriel yang tiba – tiba saja naik darah, rasanya ingin sekali megguncang Celeborn sekeras mungkin agar memberitahu dirinya apa maksud dari perkataan suaminya yang sebenarnya.

Celeborn tiba – tiba terdiam sejenak karena bingung harus mulai darimana ia menjelaskan masalah ini kepada Galadriel. "Kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini, Galadriel." Katanya dengan lembut, ekspresi dingin diwajahnya meleleh. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sebelum pergi ke Dol Guldur kau tidak begini."

Sama seperti suaminya, Galadriel pun terdiam sejenak, mengoreksi dirinya kembali setelah mendengar kata – kata dari Celeborn. "Aku tidak mengerti.." Katanya yang kembali menatap Celeborn, kali ini ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Setahuku aku bersikap sewajarnya."

Jika itu bukan istrinya, pasti Celeborn sudah membunuh Peri didepannya karena lama kelamaan kesabarannya semakin menipis. "OH YA?!" Teriak Celeborn, benar benar naik darah sekarang. "Elrond memberitahuku bahwa kau dan Gandalf sempat berkomunikasi lewat pikiran, dan setelahnya kau tersenyum dan menyuruhnya pergi dari Dol Guldur. Beritahu aku, apa kau bermain di belakangku?!" Bentak Celeborn lebih keras.

Galadriel membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan Celeborn katakan, bagaimana mungkin suaminya meragukan kesetiaannya selama ini. "Oh, itu saja? Sudah puas membentakku?" Tanya Galadriel dengan nada suara yang tidak biasanya. "Ah, aku barus sadar, mungkin kau tidak tahan dengan sikapku belakangan ini bukan? Kau bertanya – tanya mengapa aku sering tertawa sendiri belakangan ini bukan?"

Celeborn megangguk, sedikit lega karena pada akhirnya perempuan didepannya itu sadar juga. "Ya, itu alasanku menarikmu ke kamar. Dan jujur padaku, jika kau benar benar..." Celeborn tidak berani menyelesaikan kata – katanya, dirinya pun tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar istrinya sendiri.

"Benar benar apa? 'Bermain Api' dibelakangmu? Selama ini kau meragukan diriku bukan? Aku minta maaf jika hal ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, Celeborn... Tapi Gandalf sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini, kecuali mungkin dia..." Galadriel berhenti berbicara seketika, pipinya sudah memerah karena malu, hampi saja ia kelepasan bicara!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Celeborn yang memicingkan matanya, curiga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan istrinya.

Ketika Lady of the Light itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, Celeborn mengangkat dagu istrinya itu dan menyingkap rambut emas isitnya ke belakang telinganya. Ekspresi wajah Galadriel sama sekali bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan, meski pernah melihat hal ini, merupakan hal yang jarak terjadi ketika Galadriel menangis, bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya seperti tadi.

"Galadriel?" Panik menyerang Celeborn, rasanya tadi mereka hanya beradu mulut, kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini, suasananya berubah drastis dan menjadi sedikit membingungkan untuk Celeborn. "Galadriel, ada apa?" Kata Celeborn sekali lagi, takut jika ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar.

"Berjanji padaku kau tidak akan marah, kumohon.." Gumam Galadriel yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri mengapa harus sampai menitikkan air mata segala, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Celeborn mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum tanda supaya istrinya segera memberitahu maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Waktu itu Mithrandir memberitahuku bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan berulang tahun, aku sendiri lupa bahwa kau _bisa_ berulang tahun..." Galadriel memejamkan matanya. "Alasan mengapa aku berubah belakangan ini adalah karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan, itu saja, tapi kau terlalu tajam dalam berpikir sehingga segala sesuatu yang kurencanakan gagal.." Wanita itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Ingat waktu Haldir masuk ke ruang kerjamu denga gaun berwarna pink, rambut berpita serta riasan wajah yang begitu aneh? Aku yang melakukan itu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal sebelum memberi kejutannya. Tapi ternyata kau malah tertawa dan membiarkan Haldir seperti itu seharian." Jelas Galadriel panjang lebar sebelum benar benar terdiam.

"Jadi selama ini salahku ya?" Celeborn sedikit tertawa setelah berkata demikian. "Kau mau memaafkanku karena sudah curiga, Galadriel?" Tanya Celeborn dengan senyum bersalah diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu?" Jawab Galadriel yang langsung mengecup bibir Celeborn dalam – dalam, senang karena bisa berterus terang, namun malu karena menangis.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah menit, Galadriel melepaskan bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan aneh. Dan untuk kekagetan Celeborn, istrinya itu mendorongnya jatuh ke kasur dengan posisi dirinya ada dibawah Galadriel.

"Galadriel!" Silver Lord itu menarik nafas tajam ketika istrinya menyentuh sesuatu dari dirinya. "Bagaimana dengan mereka yang ada di Hall utama? Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka menuggu kan?" Tanya Celeborn yang berusaha berbicara sewajarnya.

Galadriel tersenyum kepada Peri yang ada dibawahnya itu. "Oh percayalah, mereka akan memaklumi dan menunggu sampai kita turun kebawah untuk kejutan yang akan dinikmati oleh rakyat Lothlorien nanti." Setelah berkata demikian, dirinya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Celeborn dan berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Aku punya kejutan pribadi untukmu..."

* * *

 _Mwaaa, udah segitu ajaaa'-' maaf kalo garing, plotnya ngalor ngidul sama bawa bawa Gandalf disini. Kritik da saran diterima '-'_


End file.
